


September 12, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around Gentleman Ghost's waist after the latter held a bag of cash.





	September 12, 2003

I never created DC.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and wrapped around Gentleman Ghost's waist after the latter held a bag of cash from a Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
